businessfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wiki Business
What if there was a "wiki business" where everyone could participate. A wiki business would entail ways to track participation and pay each individual according to their contributions. That would be at least one way of running the bussiness. In a way the concept of a wiki business can seem a bit socialist, communist, or at least communitarian. Perhaps a wiki investment firm could come about. There are sites such as a Prosper and Ripple Pay. The basis for a wiki business or wiki venture capital firm would be to have many individuals pool their resources to invest in something mutually beneficial for each one of them and probably for wider society. For example, Wikipedia has something like 2 million registered users at least. So if each user was to invest 2 dollars in the wiki business then that would equal 4 million dollars worth of capital (gross) to work with. Myspace has like 50 million - 125 million users so if the power of Myspace was put into a wiki business and everyone involved was to donate 10 dollars that could potentially equal something like 1 billion dollars worth of capital. So there would need to be some sort of heirarchy in this wiki business, probably. Wikipedia does have heirarchies. There are board members, beaurcrats, admins, and users.... The point is, this would all need to be coordinated in a way. What would the point of this wiki business be? Well... Potentially, a wiki business could create goods that are of maximal benefit for society and the shareholders. Theoretically... There are six billion people on the earth... The average American makes something like 50,000 dollars a year. So if you wanted to set up a fund to that would give dividends to everyone on earth that equalled the average American salery, you would need something like the following... Let's look at investing first. On average you can expect to earn a 7 percent return on investments in the stock market. So if you want to keep up with the pace of inflation on your equity while also pulling out money then you might say you would have 3.5 percent account for inflation. That would mean every year you could pull 3.5 percent of your equity out of the fund while still maintaining a balance. This does not account for all the new people being born every year. For the sake of simplicity lets pretend the population stays the same. So 6 billion... 50 thousand a year 3.5 percent of your investment can be pulled 6,000,000,000 x 50,000 = the amount of your investment you would need to be able to pullout every year. = 3 x 10^14 = 300,000,000,000,000 ... three hundred thousand billion dollars a year is 3.5 percent of your investment... so.... 300,000,000,000,000/.035 Then... 300,000,000,000,000/.035 =8.57142857 × 10^15 =8,571,428,570,000,000 <-- That is how big the pool of equity you would need in order to pay every person on earth 50,000 dollars a year. So is it possible to gather that amount of money? Probably not right now. That may be an intersting thought exercise, but not very useful. A wiki business that might be more realistic: Open design on a low cost electric car. Anyway... Good times. Please feel free to add to this and make it sound a little more sussinct coherent. Ad Server Solutions for Agencies, Publishers and Advertisers dJAX Adserver Technology Solutions, a leading and successful provider of Ad Server solutions. djaxadserver mainly focus on developing Ad Server Technology, which meets all possible requirements either for launching a new online advertising business or for running with an existing media business independently. Our Ad Server technology enables publishers, advertiser and Ad agencies to effectively run and report on their online advertisement delivery. Our primary Ad Server products are Display, Mobile, Video and Enterprise Ad Server.